All Bark and Some Bite
by Nishi Ichijo
Summary: Of course this HAD to happen to me. I have to stay locked up in the stupid mansion with the hottest guy in the universe while Ashley's off with her boytoy. Well I'm getting out of here and when I do, Hogwarts had better WATCH OUT!
1. Prolouge

Title: **All Bark and Some Bite**

Summary: Of course this _had_ to happen to me. There's no _possible _way this could have happened to Ashley. I have to stay locked up in this stupid mansion with the hottest guy in the universe while she's off galivanting with her boy-toy! I'm getting out of here, and when I do, Hogwarts had better watch out!

_**A/N: **__**R&R**_AHH!! 'TIS The Confessions Of Two Teenage Muggles sequel!! Ee! Read and Love!!

_**DISCLAIMER: Tis sad, but, I do not own any of the characters except Mia and Ashley...**_

**Prolouge: Had To**

_Bang! Crash! Bong! Clank!_

I threw a pillow at the boy standing in my door way, roaring with frustration, "Sirius Black! Back off! It's only noon! I should still be sleeping!" I continued to throw anything within reach in a sad attempt to make him leave.

He doged all of my attacks easily, laughing. "Hah! Sorry Love! If you want to live normally, we have to work out all the vampire-ish kinks!" He flicked his wand, making a brass pot appear out of thin air and fly across the room, making a loud, _bong!_

i jumped out of bed, chasing him out, "Leave me and my vampire-ish kinks alone Black!"

He spun around in a circle, his long black hair flying infront of his face, "Fine, as long as you go pretty up so we can go eat!"

I huffed angrily and stomped loudly up the stairs, "FINE! I'LL DO IT! BUT ONLY 'CAUSE I WANT TO!"

I could practically _see_ him rolling his eyes, "Ok."

I swung open the door and slammed it shut, making it quiver. I glared at my new-found refelcetion. The day my heart had stopped beating was the day my appearence changed. My hair had turned coal black, and now fell to my waist. My olive complexison had turned an almost white color, except for the red on my cheeks. I raised my upper lip, showing my front canines had lengethened and ended in a point. My body resembled Ashley's after I made Lily change it.

I was a monster.

I had to control myself from tearing Black limb from limb and lick up the blood.

I had to subside my nagging hunger by eating raw meat.

I had to force myself to ignore the fear I saw strike in Black's eyes whenever I got hungry.

I had to leave my friends, my whole life behind. Twice.

I had to hide away in this Hell-Hole until I could control myself.

I had to stop myself from killing Black.

I pulled my hair up roughly, letting to black curls fall infront of my face. I, Maria Polisson Azure, had to be made a vampire.


	2. Stupid Humans

_**A/N:**__** I AM BACK BABY!! w00t w00t!**_

_**I'd really like to thank all these people who gave out their positive reviews for **__**The Confessions of Two Teenage Muggles**__**:**_

_**TehSavageNymph**_: _**omg this story is so good! D Please write more soon/ omg that was awesome! I totally love the whole story, and especially the everyone-can-hear-her-thoughts thing, that was pulled off very well! Great job, I can't wait for the sequels/ I'm a bit confused, is she still saying what she thinks or just adding second thoughts after half of what she says? Good chapter Their argument made sense and felt realistic. Keep up the good work! D / Squee! This is gonna be so awesome, I know it!**_

_**LoonyXBirdX:**__**Hey! What's wrong with watching Naruto re-runs! lol I really liked this first chapter, I can't wait to see what happens next, I especially love the characters! Update soon!**_ _**/ I love this story, I find it hilarious, funny, and ridiculous. Update soon! please! I'll give you pie if you do... wait do you even like pie? Fine dessert of your choice if you update soon/ I still love this story and can't wait to read more. Even though I'm madly jealous of Mia and Ashley! mutters lucky ducks!**_

_**mcgabby1994:**__** WHE! MASHES! AWESOME write more quick like/ Muahahaha. you captured meh perfectly.xD **__**(Yes, she did write more, but, being my best friend, she waws very...uh...loose...with her wording, therefore, she is not allowed to have the others posted. )**_

LunaSky:_** This is gonna be good. I can tell. More please!!**_

_**spooning with spoons: **__**O.M.G. this is really really really good! you absolutely HAVE to write more.**_

**Big thanks to them, and if I forgot anyone, them too! If I ****did**** forget you, let me know so I can put you on there!**

One more thing and I'll let you get to the fic: I am at a blank for more fic idea's. I need people to send in an idea or two to help me out! I would really REALLY appreciate it!

Now, ON WITH THE SHOW

**Chapter One: Stupid Humans******

I huffed angrily and glared at the food infront of me. "_What, _Black, is this?"

He sighed, putting his hands on a counter that held large plates of food. "_That,_ Azure, is asparagus."

Glaring at him, I stabbed the evil vegetable with my fork, "I know _what _it is. What I _don't_ know is _why _it's infront of me."

Black pulled himself up onto the counter, his hands dangling between his legs. "I told you Azure, we're trying to break this little habit of yours. Now, the only way to do _that_ is to replace the blood-lust with another lust."

I sneered at him, "My 'habit'? That's your name for this?" I asked, pointing to my blood-stained teeth. "Hah. Habit..." The last part of his sentence hit me, "Wait. Replace my _what _with a _**what**_?"

He laughed his booming laugh. I swear, the boy was loud no matter what he was doing. "Your blood-lust. Your craving for blood. I thought you were Muggle-Born or something?"

My eyes widened. "I...I am!" What was his deal, bringing this up? Did he normally go around asking people of their non-wizarding heriatge?! Did he KNOW something?! Could I be pairanoid? "W...WHY? WHAT DO YOU KNOW?" I put my hand over my face, my blood red fingernails tangling in my hair. Did I REALLY just do that?

Black scratched his head in genuine thought, "Uhh...I was curious. I mean, most Muggle's know about this stuff, ya know? Vampire's and shite." (A/N: Tee-hee...sorry! I had to do it... -) "And what do you mean, what do I know? What's the big secret?"

I layed my head on the table, groaning, "Nothing. I _have_ no secrets. Just ask my Diary."

He narrowed his eyes at me. Wow he looked good when he did that... "Actually, now that I think about it, you've been really weird since we got here."

Hoping to change the subject I said, "And how many days has that been?"

He furrowed his eyebrows, "Uhh...wait...let me go check my calender."

As he walked out of the room, I leaned back, sighing. "Jesus. That was close." I slowly reached over and put the green monstrosity to my lips. I opened my mouth, and slowly closed it around the vegetable. As my tongue touched it, I felt my stomache instantly reject the food. I threw it across the room. "I-I-Ican't do it! I-I-I just...ew." I looked over the counter at it as if it were going to explode. _How do people __eat__ those? _"Humans are disgusting." As soon as I said it, I burst out laughing. God, that was fun. "Humans are pathetic. Humans bother the crap out of me. Humans cry for their mommies. Humans--"

"_Do_ have ears."

I looked over at the door, to find Black standing there, glaring at me. "Oh. Heh-heh. Heya there, Black." An awkward silence filled the room. "And how are you?"

He didn't answer me, just glared and walked away. Giving me the bird whilst doing so.

Gasping, I stared at the spot where he had just been. "I'm not going to chase him. I won't. I'm just gonna sit here and...and...and eat my asparagus." I sat there and shrugged, "Like that was true." I ran out the door and up the stairs to the room that he'd retreated to. I tried to open the door, but it wouldn't.

He locked me out! How _dare_ he?!

I banged on the door, "Black, you get out here right now! I am SERIOUS!"

The door swung open and Black was glaring at me, "I am _not _a bloody house elf! I am Sirius _bloody _Black! Now! If you don't mind, I have to bathe! That's what _humans _do!" And the door slammed once again."

I screamed, "THIS IS MY ROOM BLACK!"

"I'll let you in when I'm done!"

I yelled in frustration and spun around, only to run into a small creature. "Damn it Zinny!"

The House Elf looked at me with his large orbs, "I'm sorry, Miss. Would Miss like some CoCo while Miss waits for Sir to be done?"

I rubbed my temples, sitting down across from the door. "I'll give him five minutes."

Zinny nodded respectfully, "That's a splendid idea Miss. CoCo?"

"Hmm...no. Howa bout a watch?"

The creature tilted his head, "I'm sorry Miss, but Zinny doesn't know how to cook a watch."

I shook my head, "No. A wrist-watch, so I can tell time."

His eyes, if possble, widdened even more, "Oh... Miss is speaking of Muggle time-teller! Zinny has one here!" He reached into his small table-cloth of a toga and pulled out a small pocket-watch with an 'S' and 'The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black', written across the top.

I tried to focus on what I was doing beforehand, and not how the House Elf had pulled something like this out a flat peice of material. Flipping it open, I nodded at Zinny. "See you in thirty."

His eyes widened, "_Days _Miss?"

I shook my head, laughing, "No, Zinny. No, not days. _Minutes. _Unless you tick me off, then, yes, days."

He looked even more confused, then smiled. "Thirty minutes Miss."

As the small elf nodded and pop-ed down the stairs, I sighed. The watch said 1:33.

_Great. Awesome. Five minutes..._

I thought of how ridiculous he was. This _really _wasn't neccissary. I mean, if he'd just given me back _my _room, I wouldn't have to this stuff. I felt anger as I glared at _my _door, to _my _room, where Black was using _my _shower, contaminating _my _air, and, most likely, soaking _my _fluffy white towels in toilet water.

_Three minutes..._

I pictured him cackleing evilly as he jumped up and down on my bed, threw rocks at my window and made a music player of somesort that was singing a Paris Hilton song as loud as it would.

_One minute..._

When I got in there, I'd _kill _him. I'd kill him _dead._

And...time.

I jumped up and opened the door. Of course, it was still locked. Suddenly, I felt as though a lightbulb went off inside my head. I reached into my robes, praying that Vampires could still use magic. My blue wand made me grin, though it soon vanished as I thought of the spell. I wasn't as...er...obsessed with this like Ashley was.

I pointed my wand at the door and said, "Alohamora!"

The door flew open, and I darted in. Just walking out of the door was Black wrapped in nothing but a towel around his waist. I covered my eyes, feeling myself flush. "Dear God Man! Cover yourself up please!"

"Shit!" he hissed and I heard the bathroom door slam shut. "What the _Hell _do you think you're doing Azure?! I told you I was getting in the shower!"

I kicked the door, groaning quietly at the pain I felt in my big toe. Being shoe-less was painful. "And I told _you_ that this is _my _room!"

"The more you say that the less I care!"

I grabbed the air in front of me, wishing it was his neck. I tightened my fists until my knuckels were white.

We were silent for a few minutes. Then he said, "Could you give me my clothes please?"

Sighing, I shuffled my feet, "Fine. Where are they?"

"Right there, on the bed."

I looked at my bed and sure enough, under the yellow and red lion-print bedspread was his clothes. I slowly picked them up, careful to grab his socks as well. I rapped on the door with my knuckles and he took them. I threw myself down on the bed and buried my head in the pillow. I could just kill him. It was his fault that I was blushing. _His_. I couldn't get the picture out of my head of him just standing there wet and handome. Wait, _handsome? _What the Hell?!

"You know Azure," I turned my headto look at Black as he soke to me, "You really _should _start knocking."

For the umpteenth time that day, I gasped. He was shirt-less revieling a toned, ivory chest. I resisted the urge to reach out and stop a trail of waiter that was running down it. Iopened my mouth to say s snppy retort, but my tongue was dry. No. No I was _not _going to be swept off my feet by an eogtistical, manipulative sleezball. I refused. He put his hands over his head and stretched so that I had to hold onto that mantra with every fiber of my being. "It _is_ my room." I whispered.

In a matter of seconds, hisface was cenimeters from mine. I could see his crystal blue eyes, and the long, dark lashes that hid them. I could count his few freckles if I wanted to, not that I did. From here I could see that his pink lips were sevierly chapped, but, for some reason, I still had to restrain myself from placing my own upon them. He opened his mouth and beathed out his words, "You're sitting on one of my socks Azure."

I blinked rapidly. "What?"

He smiled, coming even closer, causing me to lay down with him lying almost ontop of me, "Now, lying down won't fix my sock problem will it?"

I glared at him, shoving him off the bed. He landed on the floor, not at all offended by my roughnes. "Black! You...you...you..." Many words raced through my head of what I could call him, right now though, the one that stuck out most was 'smexy god', but I knew that it just wouldn't do. "You jerk!" I reached under myself and pulled out a black sock and threw it at him. Grabbing his arm, I dragged him out of the door and slammed it in misery.

God.

My life _really _sucked.

_**All Bark and Some Bite**__**All Bark and Some Bite**__**All Bark and Some Bite**__**All Bark and Some Bite**__**All Bark and Some Bite**__**All Bark and Some Bite**__**All Bark**_

That night when I layed down to go to sleep, I pictured Black and his cheeky grin. Him pushing his hair away from his face as he forced food on me. Him almost completely naked. His face so close to mine...

I groaned in anger as I pulled the covers up over me, "Stupid Humans..." 


	3. Shower Singers Part One

**Chapter Two: Shower Singers Part One**

Three days later, I narrowed my eyes at him, sighing. "Black, do you not see what forcing food on me got you?"

He smirked, "Yes, and I daresay that you didn't mind so much Azure. Now, eat!"

I shook my head, willing myself not to blush, "Nope. I most certainly did NOT enjoy that." _Liar. You _so _did._

He pushed the tray of carrots forward with is bare feet, "Come on...eat it..."

I almost gagged, "Yeah, cause that's more appealing."

He rolled his eyes, reaching into the pocket of his robes, "You know, I'm sorry that I had to resort to this."

Thinking that he was going to hex me or something, I flinched. "What?"

He pulled out a velvet bag, "This bag contains fifty galleons. One for every carrot you eat. Actually, there are only thirty-six carrots, so, if you ask for seconds, you get three extra, and if you eat all the rest, you get more."

Thinking I would be sly, I put my hands under my chin and batted my eye lashes, "Oh, come on now Black. We _both _know who's gonna win this. Sow hy don'tchu just..." I reached over slowly for the bag, but he snatched it away. "Man!"

He reached over and dipped a carrot in some ranch dip and pressed it to my lips, "One..." he pushed it into my mouth, his fingers touching my lips. The sensation gave me such a jult that I straightened up. "Two..." He still had to force it in, but I welcomed the feeling of his fingers. "Three..."

_**All Bark and Some Bite**__**All Bark and Some Bite**__**All Bark and Some Bite**__**All Bark and Some Bite**__**All Bark and Some Bite**__**All Bark and Some Bite**__**All Bark**_

"Thirty-five..." 

By now, I was more relaxed, leaning in slightly to his touch, my shoulders slumped.

"Thirty-Six..."

I scrunched up my forehead as I swallowed, wondering _why _we had stopped counting.

"You'll have to ask for seconds, like I told you Azure."

I forced a glare and snarled, "You'll have to force me, Black."

_**All Bark and Some Bite**__**All Bark and Some Bite**__**All Bark and Some Bite**__**All Bark and Some Bite**__**All Bark and Some Bite**__**All Bark and Some Bite**__**All Bark**_

I snatched the bag from his hands, ignoring the nausia I felt form all the little orange monsters I'd eaten. I slowly counted the money, wondering exactly _what_ fifty Galleons could get me. I'd only had Muggle-Money, and that was pretty much useless here.

I glared at him for real this time, "You suck."

"What?" he seemed confused.

"I...I'm gonna..." I put a hand to my mouth, feeling sick. Gagging, I ran up the stairs, hearing Black chase after me. I held down whatever I could until I reached the bathroom. I locked the door, yelling, "This is," _gag_, "Your" _gag _"fault!"

_**All Bark and Some Bite**__**All Bark and Some Bite**__**All Bark and Some Bite**__**All Bark and Some Bite**__**All Bark and Some Bite**__**All Bark and Some Bite**__**All Bark**_

**Sirius' P.O.V.**

i put my hands over my ears to block out the gagging sounds coming from the bathroom. Maybe James was right...maybe I should have just started her off with _cooked _meat instead of raw, then worked my way up. Ignoring the nagging feeling of guilt in my stomache, (I have the awesome ability to do that) I knocked on the door, "Az...Maria? Are you...alright?"

_Gag, _"What do you," _Gag, _"Think?"

"Are you really sick, or just making gaggings noises?"

"Black! I am not," _Gag, _"You! I am not," _Gag, _"Trying to get out of Potions!"

I sighed, leaning my head back, praying for the strength not to kill her. "You do that _five _times and your suddenly a bad-egg. Where's it written that good people don't break the rules?"

"Every--" _Gag, _"--where."

I sighed and sat down, waiting for her to come out. Instead, she merely said, "Black...I...I'm gonna take a shower...see you in a little while."

I nodded, though she couldn't see him, thinking that it was probably a good idea for her to do so. Getting herself cleaned might calm her down. I sighed and got up, sitting at the head of her bed and leying across it. The guilt was building up inside of me. Soon, I was biting my lip as I pictured her face as she'd refused the food. How could I have been so thick? She would know what she can and can't take! An image of her face turning pale, then red, then back again making me groan. I was such a moron.

I heard the water start. Since it had been taking her so long, I'd assumed that she was getting sick in the toilet beforhand. Rolling over so that I was on my stomache, I closed my eyes. No way I was going to leave her in her time of need.

As my eyelids dripped closed, music flew out of the bathroom.

" ..._Handsome  
Tender  
Soft  
Why do you look right through me  
thinking  
"No"  
I can't deny my feelings  
Growing strong  
I try to keep believing  
dreaming on  
And every time I see you  
I crave more  
I wanna pull you closer  
closer  
closer  
closer  
but you leave me feeling frozen..."_

I got up, feeling slightly curious. What? Huh? "Is she...shower-singing?"

Pressing my ear against the door, I smiled, realizing that, yes. She was. She most likely had assumed that I had left the room.

" ..._Malchik gay  
Malchik gay  
I can be  
all you need  
Won't you please  
stay with me  
Malchik gay  
Malchik gay  
Apologies, might-have-been's  
Malchik gay  
Malchik gay  
can't erase what I feel  
Malchik gay, gay  
Malchik gay_

Malchik gay..."

I was soon humming along with the catchy song, tapping the pads of my fingers lightly on the door.

" ..._Choking  
Back emotion  
I try to keep on hoping  
for a way;  
a reason for us both to  
come in  
close  
I long for you to hold me  
like your boyfriend does..."_

My ring-finger stopped mid-tap and my eyes widened. In the begining of the song, Azure had called the boy handsome, and here, she said 'Like your boyfriend does'. But...that would mean... My eyes widened, if possible even larger. This song was about a girl loving a pouf!

I almost laughed, but instead, kept listening.

" ..._I wanna be the object  
object  
object  
object  
of your passion but it's hopeless..."_

Hm...depressing. Catchy. I grinned. I loved it.

I'd _have_ to ask who the song was by.

_" ...__Malchik gay  
Malchik gay  
I can be  
all you need  
Won't you please  
stay with me  
Malchik gay  
Malchik gay  
Apologies, might-have-been's  
Malchik gay  
Malchik gay  
can't erase what I feel  
Malchik gay, gay  
Malchik gay..."_

Azure was now reaching shockingly high frequencies that made my left eye twitch somewhat. I didn't mind though. The song was still brilliant.

I slowly began mouthing the words to the music as she repeated that part a few more times before finishing. I resisted the urge to clap, and heard the shower turn off. My brain shut off.

Groaning, I got ready to push myself off the door.

"Bloody--"

The door opened and I fell to the floor on my back.

"--Hell."

Azure shrieked and fell to the floor, trying to keep the towel pulled up on her chest, her waist, and keep her legs in a position to where I couldn't see anything.

"Black!"

I smiled slightly, tilting my head back to look at her, "Yes Azure?"

She smiled sweetly, "Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but..."

"Yes?"

"Did I not..." her smiled vanished and she began screaming, "_Tell you that this is my fucking room?"_

I scrambled up as she did so as well, managing to cover herlself up, and I caught myself trying to see if her towel was fallign anywhere. "Temper, temper."

"_I'll show you temper you thick--"_

I arched my eyebrow, "Gone British, Azure?"

She pushed me out her bedroom door, "_Prick!"_

As the door slammed in my face, I smiled. I knew her secret, and I knew just how to get her to tell me about it..._**  
**_


	4. Demons Called Upon

**A/N: **_**Ah, yes.**_

Can't you just SMELL it?

Smell what you ask?

Why, the sent of a disclaimer of course!

-laughs at own retarted joke-

-looks around-

-laughs nervously-

-mutters- Tough Fans...

Anywho!

Disclaimer!

No ownership over Sirius Black, Remus Lupin (though he's not in this chapter), Lily (as of the point in the story) Evans, or James Potter

_**Mia, I'm sorry if you seem lame or whatever in this chapter, but, I don't care. You have actual emotions, so I shall use them in my Plot o' Doom. No, you're not weak at the end. Not **__**really**__**...**_

  
**Chapter Three: Demons Called Upon**

I laened against the door, holding my towel up with one hand, and placing the back of the other to my forehead. _That did not just happen. There is _no **possible **_way. _I pressed my hand harder against my head, thourghouly convinced that I had been running a fever.

Groaning, I walked away from them door, humming the song I'd been singing in the shower. As I began pulling on my night shirt, getting ready to go to dinner downstairs, I froze.

Did he...hear me?

My eyes widened.

"God..." I pulled on the shirt and glared at the towel on the floor. "Yeah, thanks for your help." I stomped on it several times, getting really angry for the towels total lack of the ability to let me know when Sirius was coming in my room.

All thought and movement seemed to freeze.

_Sirius?_

I exhaled slowly.

_Sirius? Since when do I call him __that__?_

My mind drifted off to when we had agreed to call each other by our first names. But, when he hadn't been able to protect me from the Vampires, I closed myself off from him. It's not like I meant to, but, everytime I would open up even a little, that thought would come in my head, and I would be afraid of him failing me again.

As I sat down on the bed, I noticed the corner of what seemed to be a dark green book. I took it, and wiped off a thick layer of dust off the cover to read the words, 'The Honourable and Brave House of Potter' in big curly golden letters. I opened it slowly and saw a small, antique painting of a man with messy black hair and light eyes. His arm was wrapped around a thin blonde woman with galsses. He winked at the blonde. She was swaying on the spot, smiling. Then, in bold words, came 'Joesph and Emilee Potter' soon three children ran in, all looking idwentical. 'Courtney, Bethany, and Brittany Potter. I turned to the very back to see a Picture of a black-haired woman, a brunette man, and a familiar face. 'Robert, Lucy, and James Potter.'

I sighed as I closed it. I felt a slight tear run down my cheek, but wiped it away quickly. I imagined me, my younger brother Ozzy, my mom, and my dad, all standing in a picture just like the one's that I had just seen. I pictured my friends that I would most likely never see again. Angele, Angi, Daniella, Sophie... When each of their faces came into my head, I glared harder at the vast emptiness of my eyelids, refusing to open then, lest tears leak out.

I heard a knock on the door and inhaled shakily. "Come in." When the door didn't open, I raised my voice. "Come IN!"

The door opened slowly and a red head popped up slowly, and round, emerald eyes looked up at me. "Maria?"

I exhaled happily and ran to her, crushing all air out of her lungs. "Evans! Thank God!"

I felt her awkwardly pat my back. "What?"

I grinned as I pulled away from her. "I just haven't seen anyone besisdes Black for so..." I sniffed the air, smelling something copppery, sweet, and spicy. Blood. Again I sniffed the air. And again. And again. The trail was bringing me down to Evans' finger.I grabbed her hand, she pulled back slightly and I snarled, yanking it back. I carefully examined each of her fingers until I came to her thumb. I looked at it with searching eyes, feeling a swelling hunger in my belly. Not those romance novel hungers. A hunger that said, 'Food. Now.' There was a long cut on her finger. Glancing down at her other side I saw a book. Paper-cut.

With my free hand, I traced her cut with my pointer finger. I looked at my finger, watching the scarlet run down it to the base, then spread as I cut my palm, causing it to fall down my arm.

I slowly licked a small part of my palm, hissing from the pain of my salty tongue touching the cut and closing my eyes from the pleasure the blood sent through me.

I dropped Evans' hand and was vaguely aware of the fact that she'd run off crying, "James! Sirius! _James and Sirius! Come up here!"_

My licks became more frantic as my pulse quickened. I moaned and eventually tired from licking up the blood, as the wound began to stop leaking the wonderful liquid, I opened my mouth to plunge my fangs into my palm when I was tackled to the ground.

Hissing loudly, I kicked my legs, trying to throw the person who was ontop of me off. I heard voices say, "Freeze her!"

"I can't!"

"DO IT!"

Finally a voice yelled, "Immobulous!"

I felt all the muscles in my body freeze up. All I could do was make low growling sounds that weren't very threatining.

Soon, the effects of the spell wore off and I felt my heart speed up again. In a madened rage, I charged the person nearest me and scratched every inch of them I could reach. I heard them crying and smiled, picking my hands up, I saw blood on my fingers. Smiling, I brought them to my lips.

"STUPEFY!"

I felt my senses sway and my heart rate slow, and an image came into my head. I saw a picture of Sirius--_Black-- _with deeps scratches and blood trickleing out of his mouth. I'd hurt him. In my rampage, I'd hurt the person who had sheltered me, and cared for me like I wasn't going to pounce and kill him. More than anything, all I wanted, was to be home. Home away from all this. To where my friends could comfort me. That was _all _that I wanted.

"...Sirius..." He raised an eyebrow, his face cinging in pain. "H...Home...please..."


	5. Demons Answered

**A/N: **_**Sorry bout the shortness of this chapter and the one before it!  
**_

_**This A/N shall be short.**_

From Sirius' P.O.V. before Mia wiggs out.

**Chapter Four: Demons Answered**

****

Sirius beamed as his best mate walked out from the fire-place in a burst of emerald flames. "Prongsy! Mate! How've you been?"

His brunette friend shrugged, then smiled. "Bloody Brilliant. And the Missus?"

Sirius mock-glared at his friend. "Azure?"

"'Course."

"Fine!" Sirius said happily. "Wonderful! Just _peachy!_"

"'Peachy?'"

"Yeah. Peachy."

Raising an eyebrow, still smiling, James continued to question him. "You have no idea, do you?"

Sirius snorted, "I always have an idea."

There was a second flash of emerald green light and Lily Evans appeared. "What were we talking about?"

James put an arm around Lily's waist. "Well, Sirius just said that he always has a clue to my saying that he doesn't about Azure."

Lily scrunched up her forehead. "She..." She smiled and laughed. "Oh! James, please learn to form smaller sentences."

As James nodded at Lily, Sirius began to grow bored. He felt somewhat relieved when Lily sat down at the table and opened up a book. "Anyway," he continued, "Azure is fine. She's...uh...adapting."

James sighed, his smile slowly vanishing. "Adapting?"

Sirius nodded.

"You didn't listen to me, did you?"

Sirius looked uncomfortably at his feet. "Well..."

There was a loud bang on the table, and when Sirius and James looked, all they saw Lily heading for the door to the hallway, book in hand. Sirius raised an eyebrow at James. "What the hell is her problem?"

"There's a _reason _she was supposed to eat meat Sirius!"

"Oh." He looked at James, a hopeful smile on his face. "Is it that you tihnk she needs to gain weight?"

"It's not funny, Mate! She had to get the taste of _animal _blood, not _human._ If she doesn't eat animals, then she'll have to--"

"I'm sorry!" yelled Sirius. "I'm already feeling guilty enough, James! I don't need this!"

His friends face softened. "Sirius, what's happened?"

Sirius gulped, flushing. "Wh...what happened when?"

James smiled, putting a hand on his friends shoulder. "I've been your best mate for six years! I know when you've found yourself a girl. You get all protective, and play dumb, and think that you can find some way to get her to do something you want." He cocked his head to the side. "Now, tell me...what happened between you and Azure?"

The ebony-haired boy lowered his head. "James...I...We...She..." He looked up at his friend desperatly.

"James! Sirius! _James and Sirius! Come up here!"_

Sirius was up the stairs half-way in the blink of an eye. He would have gone further, but Evans stopped him. "Sirius! You can't go in there alone."

"Who says I am?" He grabbed James and Lily's hands and drug them up the stairs.

As they entered the room, James gagged, and Sirius...was stunned.

Her black curls had straightened out, and was not at least to her knees. Her black-brown eyes had a red glow to them, making her seem demonic. Her upper lip was curled as her tongue stuck out from her mouth, licking up the blood. The sight was repulsive. Yet, instead of sickening Sirius, it saddened him.

It was _his _fault she was like this. If he'd just let her eat her meat, they wouldn't be having this problem.

She opened her mouth and her fangs enlongated. Sirius was frozen to the spot, wanting to stop her. Instead, James leapt across the room and tackled her to the ground. Azure kicked her legs frantically, not wanting to be held down.

James glared at Sirius. "Freeze her!"

"I...I can't!"

"JUST DO IT!"

Lily, getting sickened, pointed her wand at ehr vampire-friend. "Immobulous!"

Her body went rigded and she froze. Sirius approached her carefully. When he looked at her face, he could no longer see Maria Azure. All her could see was the monster. The monster that he'd unleashed. It was his fault. He did this to her. Him and that stupid git of a Death Eater.

Her body seemed to melt almost. As soon as she was back to normal, she launched herself at Sirius. He felt her nails digging into his skin like talons. He was trying to push her off. He had to. She was going to kill him! He opened his mouth and felt blood roll into his mouth. He was bleeding. She was scratching him so hard that she was drawing blood.

He felt her flying off of him, and the pain in his face lessened somewhat. He opened his eyes and looked over at her. She had a mad smile on her face as she looked at her fingers, which were covered in Sirius' blood. She brought her fingers to her lips, but James shouted,

"STUPIFY!"

As her eyes slowly turned back to their original colour, her hair curled as well. Her fangs became small again and she blinked rapidly. She looked at Sirius and he saw a tear run down her cheek.

"...Sirius..."

He forced one eyebrow to arch up, then regreted it. The pain was unbelievable.

"H...Home..."

He was confused. Home?

"P...Please..."

Then, she blacked out.


	6. Shower Singers Part Two

**A/N:**_** Mia's a bit -ahem- "emotional" in this chappie as well.**_

-has brick thrown at by Mia-

-kicks with bottom of foot whilst screeching, "ACHOO!"-

_**-sticks tongue out at Mia- Ha! I SO got you! You MISSED!**_

-is shot'd-

Eh! I'm sorry! -has risen from grave- One more thing! Though the title says Shower Singers, it's not even in a shower. At all. In fact, they haven't bathed since..uhh...three chapters ago. -makes face- I'll fix that soon though. Don'tchu worry!

**Chapter Five: Shower Singers Part Two**

I groaned and rolled over, my head pounding. I saw a figure out of the corner of my eye, and the the room was dark, I dismissed it as my mom. "M..om?"

She made a shushing noise. When she spoke her voice was somewhat different, but, I assumed that she had a cold. "Go to sleep. You had a big day yesterday."

Sighing, I flopped my head down on a cooshy white pillow underneath my head. I laughed, "You'll never guess the weirdness of the dream I just had?"

"Mondo-weird?"

"'Mondo-weird?' What?"

"Never mind." She chuckled. "So, tell me...what was the dream about?"

"Me and Ashley...we went to-to Hogwarts..." I felt my tongue dry out and I had to gulp to wet it. "She fell in love with Remus, and...and I was dating Black. Until I turned into a Vampire, then I wasn't. And Black kept trying to trick me into telling him that we're not Witches."

I heard her stop breathing and the sound of her fumbling around in the dark. "Oh? Really? Well...that's...that's..."

"Weird. I know. But, the thing is, it felt so--" a light was turned on and I looked up to find Lily staring at me, her mouth opened and eyes wide. "--real."

I blinked at her and slapped my forehead. "DAMN!"

_**All Bark and Some Bite**__**All Bark and Some Bite**__**All Bark and Some Bite**__**All Bark and Some Bite**__**All Bark and Some Bite**__**All Bark and Some Bite**__**All Bark**_

"I don't know..." I murmmered.

"You don't know! Ha!" Lily threw her hands in the air, then put them on her hips and paced the room. "That's a fine excuse. Wonderful! You didn't tell anyone that you're from a different dimension, a different country, a different decade, _and _that you're not even a _witch_, and you don't know why."

I rubbed the tip of my nose. "Yeah...that just about sums it up."

She continued her pacing, but now looked hurt. "Did you even _plan _on telling us? Any of us? Me? James? Remus?" She looked at me, pausing her movements for a moment. "Black?!"

I stood, up rushing to my own defense. "Of course I did! I'm not stupid! And it's not like you'd've told _me!_"

"_Yes _I would have! There's been no reason not to!"

"You mean _besides_ the fact that people would think that you've gone crazy, that you'd lose all dignity, possibly lose all of my friends because they'd over-react, and I just may be kick out of the Wizarding World!"

She was silent. "Do you _know _how difficult you've been making things? Having no one there that you can tell things to?"

I raised my upper lip, bearing my teeth. "I _did_ have someone. _Three_ someones! Back home! I had _three _someones who'd never belive this! _Two _who probably think that me and the third one are dead! Now, if you'll please, just please, let me know HOW that could be any MORE difficult, I'd be JUST _WONDERFULLY __**HAPPY!**_"

She blinked at me. "...I know how you must--"

I gave a hollow laugh. "Yeah. Because you've been transported magically away from your home and was then made into a Vampire."

Lily blushed. "No...Well...I mean..."

I stood up, ready to leave the room. "Azure!"

I turned to her. "What?"

"Are...Are you..."

"No." I looked at her sadly. "No, I'm not."

_**All Bark and Some Bite**__**All Bark and Some Bite**__**All Bark and Some Bite**__**All Bark and Some Bite**__**All Bark and Some Bite**__**All Bark and Some Bite**__**All Bark**_

Sirius had his ear pressed hard against the door. He heard Lily and Azure's muffled voices, but, no more. He squinted his eyes in consentraiton, and bit his lower lip. He heard foot-steps coming his way. He distinctly heard Lily say, "Are...Are you..."

Then he heard Azure's voice and almost cried. "No, I'm not." She sounded so hurt. Like her heart had been torn open and all the feeling in her life was meaningless. Sirius knew this feeling. He had felt that feeling when he had been exiled from his family. Most people would say he was 'disinherited', but, to Sirius, it was all the same. True, he had James' house and the love of the adult Potter's, but, it could never replace the love of a family. Or, in his case, the lack thereof.

Cursing, he pushed himself off of the door and ran into the library, which Azure would have to pass to get anywhere in the Potter's mansion. He sighed, grabbing the red acustic guitar that he had sitting on a big cushy chair. No checking to make sure she was coming, he took a deep breath, and steady out his hand. He looked down, making sure that his hair fell infront of his face.

**  
**_**"What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time..."**___

Sirius gave a small smile as he thought about the song. He'd purposly chosen a Muggle song, knowing very little of them. He didn't know if Azure would enjoy the song or not, or whether she would ever tell him something after he played, if she liked it at all.__

_**"'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you..."**___

He heard footsteps outside the library door, and pushed his voice so it came out louder, so she would be tempted to enter the room.

**  
**_**"One of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You've got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here..."**_**  
**

Her heard her gasp and walk forward more. He swore that he could hear her whispering the words with him. He looked up, to see her staring intently at him. Her eyebrows were creased, her hand on her chest. Her head was slowly swaying with the rythm of the music. Sirius looked at her eyes, making sure that she was doing the same.

**"**_**'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you..."**___

She put a hand to her lips and slowly mouthed the words. He offered her a small smile, still not breaking eye-contact. She raised her eyebrows at him. His words suddenly became more intense, as if everything that escaped his lips was nothing but the pure, honest to God truth.

_**"There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right..."**___

Azure flushed, and turned to leave. Sirius panicked for some reason, not wanting her to leave. He riverted to a new song, praying that it might make her stay. He began an up-beat and sang out loudly,__

_**"Woke up from my sleep to the sound of that voice  
From the words that I heard I had no choice  
They told me I had to turn around  
My assurance slowly faded down  
And I wonder..."**_

Sirius smiled widely as she stopped, even if she was stopping just because the song began in such an interesting way.

_**"Will I ever make it home  
Will I ever leave the ground  
Leave this place so far behind..."**_

She walked back to him, this time not singing along. This worried Sirius. Did he pick the wrong song? Did she hate it? When he looked at her face, he saw that she was looking at him carefully. He almost sighed with relief but, instead continued quickly._****_

"The plans that I had were quickly destroyed  
The problem was one I couldn't avoid  
They welcomed me to stay overnight  
I'm too tired to complain so i just might  
And I wonder..."

Azure sat down infront of him, incredibly close to his knees. He almost gasped as she layed her head down on them. He held the sound back, and settled for letting his eyes widen. Somehow, he managed to keep his voice steady, even though he was purely shocked._****_

"Will I ever make it home  
To the place I recognize  
Far from here and where I've been  
And all the places that I've been shown  
Will I ever make it home  
Can they keep me here for good  
Where I hardly know a soul  
And my fear keeps going on..."

He felt her let out a shuddering sigh, but continued, dismissing it as a sigh that said she was content.

_**"My weariness keeps growing inside  
My patience is starting to subside  
And I hope I'll be there soon  
It can't be long or I'll fall through..."**_

She put her hands underneath her legs, and sniffed loudy._****_

"Will I ever make it home  
Will I ever leave the ground  
Leave this place so far behind  
Till there is no turning back  
Will I ever make it home  
Get to where I wanna be  
Find the ones who wait for me  
To the place where I belong  
Will I ever make it home?"

Sirius finished the song with a flurish and looked down explectantly at Azure. Instead of the applause that he was looking for, all he got was a watery-eyed teenaged-Vampiress sobbing on his knee.

Sirius, made tutting noises and pulled her onto his lap, rocking her like a baby. "Shh...shh...Love, what's wrong?"

"Th-that s-song..." she wailed, pressing her face in the crook of his neck.

Sirius was very confused. "The song? Which one?"

"The la-ah-s-st wo-un..."

He patted her hair down flat. "It's just a song. I swear. It means nothing to me, and I doubt it did to Ingram Hill either."

"I-I-Ing-r-ah-ah-ahm Hi-i-ill?"

Sirius smiled, glad to have gotten her to change the subject. "The song was by--"

"I get it."

She was no longer crying, but looking at him. "Where'd you learn those songs?"

He grinned. "You don't go to a school with Muggle-Borns for six years and not learn a few of their songs."

She laughed, then quickly became silent. It soon, very soon, became apparent that they were extremly close.

Sirius gulped as his steely eyes locked meaningfully with Azure's black one's. He could count all of her eyelashes if he wanted to. But, no one's saying he did. He blinked slowy, and leaned forward. He expected Azure to push him away, or flee, but, instead, she did the same as him.

He watched her slowly close her eyes, and he looked at her lips. There were two identical cuts on her bottom lip from where her fangs had dug into it. He slowly pressed his lips to hers, greatly enjoying the sensation. As she pressed back, he could feel two large bumps which were clearly the tools of the trade of his Vampiress.

He continued kissing her, but his mind froze. _Wait. __**My **__Vampiress? What the Hell?!_

He felt her slightly open her mouth, and he closed his eyes.

Suddenly, he realized why he'd done all this in the first place. He pulled away from her, and stood up, knocking her to the floor. "Sirius!"

He felt like the room was spinning. How had all this happened? He kissed Azure? She was his Vampiress? She now refered to him as Azure? All this in ten minutes!

"I...I hafta...I hafta...you know...toilet..." and he ran out.

**A/D v2.0: -is red-**

This is the most uncomforable thing for me to write. I mean, it was **Mia**** kissing someone for Christ's sake! I don't want to go into the finer details!**

-is back to regular hue-

You all rock harder then ACDC, so...REVIEW!!


	7. Tainted Blood

**A/N: **_**Eh! I forgot to Disclaim music in the last chappie!**_****

_**Ehm!**_**  
**

_**1:**_** Lifehouse - **_**You and Me**_****

_**2:**_** Ingram Hill**_** - **__**Will I Ever Make it Home**_

_**-slaps Mia-**_

I'll make you kiss him however I think fan-fic Mia would!

_**I'm not writing this thing for my health ya know!**_

I don't HAVE to right this!

I can end it at ANY time.

.  


_** .**_

I could!

**Chapter Seven: From: Tainted Blood**

I looked at the place where he'd left the room, my mouth hanging open. _He did _not _just do what I think he did._

I waited for about three minutes before standing up, completely furious. _He did!_

Marching out of the room, I pushed past Lily who was standing in the hall, her mouth open and pointer finger in the air, obviously trying to make a point. As I shoved her out of my way, I heard her gasp indignantly. "Hey!"

Ignoring her, I ran down the stairs to go into the kitchen. Black was sitting on ther counter again, talking with James. His face was set, his eyes sharp as they scanned the room. When they landed on me, they widened and he cleared his throat. James turned to look at her. His eyes, already wide, widened even further. Soon though, they returned to normal. Black scratched the back of his head, his careless face back into position, while James had a sneer on his face that caused me to raise my eyebrows.

I pointed out into the hallway. "James. Out."

He bowed deeply and walked out of the kitchen. "As you wish, your Blood-Sucker-ness."

I galred at him, and turned back to Black.

"Now, Maria, I--"

I punched him as hard as i could in the gut. He groaned. "It's Azure."

He looked up at me, his eyes hurt.

Smirking, I said, "Black, you are the most inconsiderate, insensitive, egotistical, self-centered _brat _that I ever had the misfortune to--"

"Snog!" came a sing-song voice from out in the hall.

"UP YOUR ASS JAMES!"

There was silence outside the hall. I turned back to Black. "You...you can burn in Hell, Black. That's what you can do. It's what you can, and if I have any sayso in where you go, will do."

He opened his mouth, and said clearly. "I'm sorry."

Hearing that, I scoffed. "Do you know how absolutely _pointless_ those words are? 'I'm sorry I killed you dog.' 'I'm sorry that you can't end worl hunger.' 'I'm sorry that your a member of this living dead.'" Sighing, I looked at him. " 'Sorry' means nothing." I shook my head. " 'Sorry's...nothing but a word."

Black was still clutching his stomache as I walked out of the room. As I made it to the steps, I saw James holding his head back. "J-James? W-What't wrong?" A fimiliar sent rose into my nostrils. "Ah, crap." I felt lightheaded and my world swam in and out of my site. I grabbed onto the hand-rail and heard James yell.

"Sirius! Sirius! Get your arse in here! Azure's fainted!"

I tried to open my mouth, tried to tell all where tehy could go and to get there real quick. But only a gurgling sound came out of me. I felt a heavy hand on my forehead, and, I blacked out.

_**All Bark and Some Bite**__**All Bark and Some Bite**__**All Bark and Some Bite**__**All Bark and Some Bite**__**All Bark and Some Bite**__**All Bark and Some Bite**__**All Bark**_

I sighed contently and snuggled in closer to the warmth beneath me. The heat was added in a line across the middle of my back. I felt a slight pressure in my left hand and assumed that I had slept on it funny, thus resulting in that Pins-and-Needles feeling. Though, when that same pressure was applied to the top of my head, I started felling suspisious. Ignoring the nagging in the back of my head, I only thought one understandable thought. _Warmth._

I felt myself smile into the blanket underneath me, but stopped. I felt movement beneath the blanket. A rise-and-fall aciton. I felt ripples all along it as I moved my hand in somewhat of a circle. My hand moved up and down and the rise and fall became slower, but with a little hitch every so often.

As I felt warm air on the bridge of my nose and the top of my cheeks I opened my eyes, and saw steel eyes staring at me.

I gasped and struggled to get up, adn fell off the bed in the prosess. "Black!"

He smiled sleepily at me. "Sleep well, Love?"

"I slept WONDERFULLY until you came in here and gave me a heart-attack!" i was struggling to get up and looked down and saw that there were chains wrapped around my legs and my waist. When I looked at my wists, I saw red imptints around them. Apparently, I'd squeezed my hands out. "So, what? I'm a freaking monster now?"

Black shrugged lazily. "Only when you're either with the Blood Lust or fighting it."

I raised an eyebrow. "Fighting it?"

He nodded. "Yeah. You saw Prongs' nose bleed after Evans punched his lights out, and you went mad. Fell to the bloody floor, and when I tried to pick you up, you kicked me in the ribs! Even when Mauvais tried talking to you, you just--"

I stopped fiddeling with the chains around my ankels and my head shot up to look at him. "Mauvais?"

"Yeah! Even when she--"

"Black! You get these chains offa me right now!"

"Hey!" He shouted, obviously offended, "I'm in the middle of telling a story!"

"JUST DO IT!"

He sighed and flicked his black wand. As soon as the chains were gone, I ran out of the door, and into the hall. I looked down at the end of the hall and saw Lily hugging Lupin tightly as she yelled at James who was standing behinde Lupin. "--leaving them out in the rain! That was completely inconsiderate! And with in Ashley her condition!"

"I didn't know Lils!" James said, defending himself. "How was I to know whether they were Death Eaters or--"

"Common SENSE James!"

"I--"

"Maria!" Lily cut James off and released Remus, running to me. "Thank GOD you're awake!" James looked offended that she had cut off his words again.

"Hey I'm not fin--" he stopped with a look at Lily.

Lily hurridley turned to me. "They're here! They're here!!"

I nodded, becoming somewhat impatient. "Yeah, I know! Now, if you don't mind..."

She gasped. "Did Sirius tell you they were here?"

"More or less."

Sighing, I prayed for her to just tell me where she was. "Lily?"

"Yes?"

"Point?"

"Well, you see...uhm...you...uhh...you can't exactly see Ashley."

I blinked at her. "What?"

"Well...you better not be angry with me for this! It was all James' fault! He didn't let her in in time and--"

"LILY!"

"Yes?"

"POINT!"

"She's a bloody werewolf." 


	8. Voice Box

**A/N: **_**-cue creepy music-**_

_**Yosh...**_

_**The shocking...ish twists.**_

_**Now, you all know you're so glad to have me back into the story. -nods head-**_

_**Why?**_

_**Because you just are.**_

__

__

_**Anywho, I love you alls...only a few more chapters...so sad...**_

**Chapter Eight: Vocal Cords**

_She gasped. "Did Sirius tell you they were here?"_

"More or less."

Sighing, I prayed for her to just tell me where she was. "Lily?"

"Yes?"

"Point?" 

"Well, you see...uhm...you...uhh...you can't exactly see her."

I blinked at her. "What?" 

"Well...you better not be angry with me for this! It was all James' fault! He didn't let her in in time and--" 

"LILY!"

"Yes?" 

"POINT!"

"She's a bloody werewolf."

_**All Bark and Some Bite**__**All Bark and Some Bite**__**All Bark and Some Bite**__**All Bark and Some Bite**__**All Bark and Some Bite**__**All Bark and Some Bite**__**All Bark**_

I turned and saw Black leaning against the doorframe of the room that I had just left. "She's a what?" I felt slightly amazed, yet, at the same time, I was disbelieving. There was no way! That'd just be way to weird! Her being a werewolf the same year that I was made into a vampire?! No way!

"A. Werewolf. You know, a creature of the night, half man, half wolf. Turns into a monster once a month? Yeah. That's what she is."

"Sirius!" hissed Lily. "Really! Couldn't you be a little more sensitive!"

"Sensitive? To what?"

"To the fact that--"

Their talk was ended by a loud _crash. _

"I got it!" called Remus, and he was off in a jiffy to go tend to whatever had mde that sound.

"REMUS!!"

The voice sounde familiar to me, though I couldn't place who it belonged to. It was low and angry, and there was a scratchy-ness to it.

"REMUS LUPIN!! YOU GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!"

My eyes widened.

"Yes! I...I'm coming!" Remus looked at me as he ran, "I hate it when she PMSes."

"I HEARD THAT!! I'LL SHOW YOU PMS REMUS JOHN LUPIN!!"

"No..." I looked at Lily. "THAT'S why I can't see her? Because it's her time of the month?"

"No! There's more than that you see! She's become increasingly..."

"Bitchy." said James and Black at the same time.

Lily shushed them both. "Sirius had to stay in that room with you, because James, Remus, and I were occupying the other bedrooms. Plus, Ashley's in the Drawing Room, throwing everything within reach. She's knocked Remus out twice."

James chortled, "That was quite funny though."

"SHUSH--James!"

He fell silent again.

"Any way, she...er...gets worse now...during...you know..."

I sighed. "You're kidding? Right? Have you ever seen how moody she gets? You expect to be allowed to unleash a monster like that onto the world?"

"Only once a month."

I shrugged. "As long as I don't have to be there--"

"MARIS AZURE!! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!!"

I groaned. "Joy."

_**All Bark and Some Bite**__**All Bark and Some Bite**__**All Bark and Some Bite**__**All Bark and Some Bite**__**All Bark and Some Bite**__**All Bark and Some Bite**__**All Bark**_

I dycked as a flower pot was thrown at my head."Jesus!"

"AZURE!"

I felt my eye twitch at the loudness of it all, and said, "Yeah?"

"GET OVER HERE!!"

I walked slowly over to Ashley, feeling slightly unnerved. She looked like she did before I'd made Lily change her, and her black hair was flying out of it's pony-tail, and her glasses were being thrown at a cowering Remus. "OUT!!"

"Yes Ma'am!" he whimpered, before running out.

I laughed at his retreating figure, and looked at Ashley, to find her sobbing. "Mee-ee-ee-uhh..."

I blinked a few times. "Lee? What's wrong?"

"I don't...I...I DON'T KNOW!!" and with that she pulled me into a choking hug. "I'VE MISSED YOU MY TEMA-CHAN! I'VE BEEN GONE A WHOLE MONTH AND I HAD TO LIVE WITH A BOY!!"

My arms pinned to my sides, I just stood there, open-mouthed. Jesus...Lily wasn't kidding about her mood swings. "It's alright."

She poked me hard in the chest. "And YOU! You're a VAMPIRE!! A VAMPIRE!! THEY MADE ME INTO A FREAKING WEREWOLF AND YOU'RE A VAMPIRE!!" She grinned. "ISN'T THAT WEIRD?!"

I raised my voice to be heard over hers. "WHY ARE YOU YELLING?!"

Ginning, she sat down. "IONO!! REMUS SAID THAT FOR THE FIRST MONTH MY HOROMONES'LL BE OFF THE CHARTS, AND THAT MEANS EXTRA FOR ME, CONSIDERING HOW MOODY I GET IN THE FIRST PLACE!! THEN, AFTER, I'M SUPPOSED TO BE REAL MELLOW, LIKE, A TOTALLY DIFFERENT PERSON!! WEIRD HUH?!"

Sighing, I yelled, "DOES IT AFFECT YOUR VOICE BOX, IS THAT EHY YOU'RE _STILL __**YELLING?!**_"

She shook her head. "NO!! NOW IT'S JUST FUN!!"

I slapped my hand to my forehead.

_Yeah..._

THIS is gonna be pleasant...


	9. Alone Or Not

**A/N: **_**Daw...after this...only ONE more chapter...**_

_**Sadness!!**_

I'll miss you all!

Now, first off, I'd like to thank TehSavageNymph. You're awesome! Thanks for reviewing so much! I take your compliments and advise (And corrections on my grammer and such -winkwink) to heart. Thanks tons!

And Mia, thaks to you too, of course. Not to inflate your already large head (jk. ) but, you're my best friend and I loves ya toots.

-is tearing up...lol-

1 2 3

-is over it-

**Chapter Nine: Alone...Or Not**

Upstairs in my room, I threw the pillow over my head. "Black. Stop."

"Wake up and I will."

Trying to ignore the loud voice next to my ear, I grumbled. "Is Ashley back to normal?"

He sniffed. "Why? She giving you migrains too?"

I nodded.

Black laughed, "You and everyone else in this house. Thankfully, tonight's the night that she'll be through with the loudest octives in the history of Witchdom."

"Full Moon?"

"Yeah."

"Her and Remus'll be locked WHERE?"

"Here."

I sat up. "Here?! In MY room?!"

Black cocked his head to the side. "Yeah why?"

I opened and closed my mouth, then threw my hands above my head. "WHY?! YOU WANNA KNOW WHY?!"

"Yeah."

"BECAUSE--"

"Ah, never mind." He sat up. "I'm hungry. Come on. Let's go get some food, shall we?"

I watched him leave, my mouth hanging open. Funny how often he made me do that. I got up and followed him into the kitchen. Across the hall in the Drawing Room I could hear Ashley screaming at Remus. Thankfully, it was quieter, so, I couldn't understand what she was saying.

Back in the kitchen, Black was leaning against the counter, a carrot hanging from his mouth. I felt my eyes bug out of my head when I noticed that he wasn;t wearing a shirt. "HONESTLY!! Come one Black, an approtpriate set of clothes, is that to muich to ask for?"

He nodded, "Yeah."

I sighed, and yanked the carrot from his mouth. "It's not a freakin ciggy! You're not Shika!"

"Who?!"

"No one!" I bit down into the carrot, only when I was down to the very end, did I look back at Sirius.

His eyes were wide, and there was a small smile on his face. "Maria."

I raised an eyebrow at the use of my first name, still nibbleing on the end of the carrot. "Wha?"

"You're...you're...eating."

I rolled my eyes. "I've always eaten Black."

"Maria..."

I looked up at him, my eys widneding as he got closer. "Y...Yeah?"

"You're eating something that never had a pulse."

I smiled right along with him. "Sirius."

He grinned. "Wha?"

I put my hand on his chest. "You're not wearing your shirt yet."

He flicked his fingers and a black t-shirt appeared. "I've always been wearing a shirt."

"Sirius..."

"Yeah?"

I stood on my tip-toes. "You're really close."

He snorted, before kissing me.

After a few moments, I heard the door open and a loud _thunk._

Bl--Sirius and I broke apart and looked over at the door.

Ashley was standing there, her mouth open. Near her feet were about twenty books. She blinked severle times before screaming. "I KNEW IT!!"

I blushed. "Quiet."

"I WAS RIGHT ABOUT YOUR LOVE-LIFE!! _AGAIN!!"_

"What do you _mean _'again'?" I demanded.

"VICTOR!!"

"Victor? You mean Vincent?"

"I WAS RIGHT THEN, AND I WAS JUST RIGHT AGAIN!!"

I sighed, spinning her around and shoving her out the door.

"Out."

"BUT--"

"Out!"

She huffed but did so.

I turned to Sirius, only to find him standing inches away from me. I gasped as he brought his face to mine.

"We're alone now?" he whispered.

"Not quite."

We turned to find a sickly pale Remus, I guessed it was because of the full moon, James, and Lily standing there, all with raised eyebrows.

"Urr...Hi."

James folded his arms in a very Lily-Like manner. "Something you'd like to tell me Pads?"


	10. Starting at the End

**A/N: **_**Eh!! The last chappie! -is sobbing onto Remy's shoulder-**_

My love!! The world... 'tis ending.

Remy: No it's not.

Me: -glares- HEARTLESS FIEND!!

Remy: OK.

Me: You take the fun out of everything.

Anywho, please, tell me this: Your faveorite girls name. Thanks yo!

**Chapter Ten: Starting at the End**

Ashley looked at me, fresh cuts on her face. "Wha happen'd?"

I rolled my eyes. "The world ended and we're the only two survivors. Marry me?"

She crumpled her eyebrows. "No."

I laughed. "You've cut me deeply my Lee-Love."

She threw her head down onto the couch. We were in the Drawing Room, where I'd...ahem...convinsed Sirius to make them stay in there, not my room. "God. I hate this."

I sighed. "You're so dramatic."

"No, seriously. You'd think it'd be fun, being a werewolf. It's not."

"Oh, yeah. Cause I always thought tht your skin peeling so you could have a new set of skin, your bones breaking and becoming longer, you turning pretty much into a wolf, was a pleasent little day in the pool."

I heard her muffled laughter. "Yeah, I know you did."

_**All Bark and Some Bite**__**All Bark and Some Bite**__**All Bark and Some Bite**__**All Bark and Some Bite**__**All Bark and Some Bite**__**All Bark and Some Bite**__**All Bark**_

I leaned back into Sirius as he looked out hte window, fog near his mouh, making white spots appear on his window. Down at the other end of our seat James sat with Lily in his lap, she was looking at his hands, saying something about how he really should start using lotion, to which he replied that lotion was for girls and pansy's. Across the compartment, Ashley was laying down underneath a peice of gray cloth that Remus had taken out of his trunk, a book in her hands. She had calimed the seat as her own, allowing only Remus to sit near her feet. He also, had a book in his hands.

I was tempted to protest and sit on hr, claiming, in return, that she was, in fact, the best seat on the whole Hogwarts Express, but then noticed that Sirius' lap was open, and opted for that.

"Honestly, I don't don't see _why _we have to back to school. I mean, there's oinly three days left!" Sirius complained, letting his forehead hit the window.

"Sirius, you are the most un-school-loving this ever." I told him.

"Smart, Azure. Very smart." Snorted James.

Lily reached behind her and smacked James' head. "Sush James!"

"What!? She said something highly intelligent and I called heron it!"

"James! Keep going and we won't be able to have children!"

He scrunched his forehead, "Why?" Then after a while, his eys widened, and he bit his lip. "You wouldn't do that!? You wouldn't deprive the world of their James Jr!"

She snorted. " 'Course I wouldn't."

"I knew you weren't that cold hearted!"

"I'd NEVER let you name our child after you!"

I laughed, as did Sirius and Remus. Ashley remained emersed in her book. "Ashy!"

She looked up over her book, "Hmm?"

"What do you think of the name 'Harry'?"

She grinned, and winked in a way that made it obviousthat she was kidding. "It's wonderful. In fact, for come up with such a wonderful name," she kicked Remus' butt lightly. "Remy, I'm affraid that I can't see you anymore!" She then grinned at me. "So, babeh, wanna get married."

I patted Sirius' cheek lightly, "Nah. I'm cool."

Lily, on the other hand, was looking at James closely. "Hmm..."

He raised one eyebrow, "Yes?"

"Harry James Potter."

He grinned.

"Brilliant."

**A/N: **_**WAHHH!!  
**_

_**-is sobbing-**_

_**I...miss...the...story...**_

Ah, well.

I'll live...

-gulp-

I hope.

Anywho, be on the look out for The Confessions of Two Teenage Muggles Three: Bringing Them Back


	11. Urh

Ello!!

I'm here!!

YAY!!

Just saying that, if the ending kinda sucked...I'm sorry!

I ended it as best I could!!

BYES!!


	12. Bringing Them Back Peek

**Prolouge: Searching**

Angele Gracja Głupota got out of the white car that her friend, Angi Nen Kokkei had been using, and looked up at the big gray building infront of them. "You sure this is the place, Angi?"

Angi climbed out of the car, pushing her purple glasses further up the bridge of her nose. She squinted at the building, her shoulder hunched, and teeth clattering from sharp coolness of the rain. "Yeah. Dreary enough. Come on." She walked ahead of Angele, her black skirt billowing behind her. _Damn it... Stupid rain..._

Angele sighed in frustration, then looked back up at the building. _Dreary? Yes...that's a good word. _She picked up herot, careful not to step in the mud that the grass all around her was bound to be hiding. She lifted the leg of her black pants, and stepped down, instantly sickened a loud _squelch_ing sound. She grimaced. "_Ew._"

Angi spun on the heel of her black boot and took Angele's hand, pulling her out of the mud-hole. "Seriously, Angele. How'd it look if we were late. To _this _of all things?"

She glared at her friend, sniffing indignantly, "You don't think I know what?!" She clentched her fists, the peice of paper in her hand crumpled. She opened her hand and saw the cursive handwriting that had caused tears in some eyes, confusion in others.

_Please join us in remembering the lives of Ashley Mauvais Burgany and Maria Pollison Azure._

After being missing for almost nine months now, they have been presumed dead.

We are saddened by the fact that these letters have any need to be set.

_Your attendence would be a great comfort to both families._

Thank You,

The Parents of Ashley Mauvais and Maria Pollison.

Angele sniffed, and sighed as her tears blended in with the rain that was falling onto the paper. Angi was begining to feel rather uncomfortable. People crying...didn't bode quite well with her.

"Come on." She murmmered, turning away from Angele, a sad look on her face.

Angele started forward, but then stopped.

Angi looked at her.

"A...Angele? You coming."

"We gotta go to their houses."

"What!? Why!?"

Angele pulled on her hair slightly, causing some to stick up at the sides. "I don't know! It's just...it feels like the cops mighta missed somthing. Ya know?"

"And you think that two seven-teen-year-old girls can find something that they can't?"

She nodded. "Well...yeah."

Angi felt her eyes widened. "You want to break into your dead friends mourning parents house? Because you think that the Police missed something?"

She nodded again. "Why? Is that bad?"

Angi shrugged, "I'm not your mom. I can't give you any yes or no's on moral judgement. But, whatever. You wanna miss the funeral, okay. Let's go."

Angele gave her a sad smile. "Thank You Angikins."

_**Bringing**__**Them**__**Back**__**Bringing**__**Them**__**Back**__**Bringing**__**Them**__**Back**__**Bringing**__**Them**__**Back**__**Bringing**__**Them**__**Back**__**Bringing**__**Them**__**Back**__**Bringing**__**Them**__**Back**__**Bringing**__**Them**__**Back**_

I pounded my head against the cherry wood table in the corner of the Gryffindor Common Room, causing many first-year eyes to fall on me. Maria glared at them. "Wha? You haven't seen a girl bang her head aginst a table before?!" They all just blinked at me. "You heard me! Scatter!"

I groaned, and pulled Maria to me by the front of her shirt, she made a yelping sound, and shrunk down. "YOU?! Made Head Girl? YOU?!"

She plucked the red and gold pin from the front of her shirt and handed it to me. I read and re-read the large letters that boldly stated _Hogwarts Head Girl_. Scoffing, I shoved it back at her. "Well, that's jsut wonderful. Absolutley WONDERFUL! You're the Head Girl Vampire Princess who lands the hottest guy in Hogwarts, and I'm the Grade-Getting Werewolf with a smexy Bookworm."

She grinned. "Yeah. Pretty much."

I sighed. Then sat up. My eyebrows were furrowed. I felt weird. Like there was a sensation in my heart and stomache at the same time. It didn't hurt...but it certainly wasn't pleasent. I looked at Maria, to see if she'd noticed. She was rubbing the bringe of her nose, a sign that she was uncomfortable with something. She looked at me and offered a small smile. "Disturbance in the force?"

I nodded. "Yes, Luke. I belive there was."

It was back, this time, with a vengence. It actually caused me to double over in pain. Maria looked panic stricken. Obviously, it had not hurt her that time. I clutched at my heart and stomache, groaning in pain. 

she stood up, looking worried. "D..Don't worry! I'm getting Remus! He'll know what to do!"

As soon as she was gone, the pain ended. A sudden thought entered my head. "Hey, Mia?"

She re-entered, "Yo?"

I clutched my stomache as the pain returned. "Damn it... Nothing."

When she left, I crawled back into my seat. What...the fuck...was that about?


End file.
